deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Top 25 Death Battles Ideas I Would Like to see Happen In Season 3
Wassup guys time for my new blog guys! That's pretty early! Imma gonna see what day is it today! See's It's Sunday And See The previose blog is weeks ago Oh...YES!No School Tomorrow! Last Week for School and the 2 WEEK HOLIDAY COMMENCE FOR ME! cough cough ''So anyways as I'm saying, I am gonna go to the cliche section of top 10s! Ideas and Expectation! This is a countdown of the match-ups I like to see happening in DB S3! Do keep in mind this might not happen but it'sjust my silly little opinion, feel free to tell mr your ideas and your preferred opponents! Lets get this RIGHT NOW! Numbah 25: Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs GaoGaiGar (The King Of The Braves: GaoGaiGar) :::::::: '''Connections: Giant robots created by the fusion of other smaller robots, which are powered by courage and fighting spirit.' You now what Death Battle is lacking? Mech Battles? But do you know what they should focus more? Japanese mech. Why U ask? BECAUSE IT'S FREAKIN' BADA**! And what better way to start Anime Mech-On-Anime Mech? With these ones OF COURSE! In the left corner, we got probably the iconic over-the-top mech that the more series progress, it is now the size of the milky way galaxy! And in this corner we have got some lion mech that can turn into the size of a planet. Well might be a curbstomp in Gurren Lagann but imagine the fight being in 3D? I can see Torrian animating this! Numbah 24: Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) :::::::: Connections: Two protagonist who are considered bada** in their universe and are bookworms and leader of the team. They fight with spiritual energy that helps them in combat and have time manipulating abilities. They also are the ladies husbando choices. It's the handsome nerd vs the manliest man that is the only anime character that easily rival's Kenshiro's manliest! We have seen Death Battles with fists, swords, hammers, and even fourth wall-breaks? And songs? Well whatevs. But it's time to put up something unique, like having some spirit that do all of the fighting for you. Well this match-up is for you! For those who are living under a rock, Persona is the modern JRPG franchise (as well as a fighting game if you consider the spin-offs) that has a rather unique thing, a thing called a persona. And then an anime series came along with the similar gimmik called 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'. And 'JJBA' is not an anime, it's MANIME! And with the fight, I can see sword combos and punches combos like really really hard! About the amount of combos in this would happen and would be great. The time techniques etc! This one will be a considered fight to happen! Numbah 23: Ruby Rose (RWBY) vs Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) ::::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: Connections: Both are schoolgirls that go to school that teaches you to wield a weapon or slay a monster and weild unique scythes (Ruby's scythe is a combination of a gun or something while Maka's scythe is transformed demon called 'Soul Evans') and both slay supernaturals on daily basis. Like I said, we have seen combatants that uses fists as weapons, wield guns, swords and can manipulate the ground. But none so far ever wield such a blade, a blade so deadly called a scythe. Wielded by the embodiements of death, they ment to be designed as to harvest souls and cut through them. But hey, who says that only skinny old-grandad skeleton in a cloak ever wield such a weapon? Well let these two schoolgirls have them! We really need to stop steroetyping... People state that Screwattack is gonna make Ruby win cus' of Rooster Teeth but not entirely true. To me, Screwattack is never such a RWBY bias taht will make very single character in RWBY win. It's time to prove it! Numbah 22: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) vs Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) :::::::::: Connections: Both used to be caring and nice but then betrayed them and killed their beloved ones (well...Albert doesn't have one), and are associated with CEOs. You know what makes me mad? No Tekken Characters? And you know how long overdue the franchise is? 2 seasons? IT TAKES LIKE 2 SEASONS TO GET THEM IN! Okay, this might be a chance that a Tekken Character to be invited to be in Death Battle. And for me, I could see people saying 'I think Jin Kazama should be the first Tekken Character to come'. Well I wildly agree with the statement, to me I think Kazuya could be a good Tekken Character to come in first. And what better way to have him pit against the sadistic-totally-not-Matrix-character-CEO-Leader Albert from the Resident Evil Series. After some research on him, he has some rather crazy feats like able to lift a rocket with one hand and throw it to piercing a person's chest with just his fingertips.FINGERTIPS I SAY! Numbah 21: Hulk (Marvel) vs Doomsday (DC) ::::::::: Connections: Rage-fueled biga** muscle monsters that causes destructive, and are mindless that they are capable of fearing the high-level gods. Be honest guys, you all saw this one coming didn't you? I mean like Hulk is like the most overdue marvel character out their yet never manages to smash into Death Battle. Well if he ever comes to, Doomsday is the best opponent. Not only this is my 2nd most wnated Marvel vs DC match-up but the amount of destruction in 3D is gonna be down-right bada**! Hulk smashing, Doomsday stomps is leqaving dents in tanks! This is the son of Godzilla vs Gamera...except this match-up needs to be born. Also here's this masterpiece of a Hulk Theme for the fight! Numbah 20: Saber (Fate/Stay Night) vs Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) :::::::: Connections: Two magical female knights that fight for honour and waifuism....(must be a Hannif Word!) For one thing, Fairy Tale is almost at the end of the finishing line, at it's final arc! And when it ends, expect a Fairy Tale Character equipped for a death battle! Inb4 Natsu but the one that is more likely to come first is gonna be Erza Scarlet! Every Fairy Tale Fan out their is gonna marry her soon, and will have the dong! But their are two possible opponents Zoro from One Piece and Saber from Fate/Stay Night. I pick Saber since it makes the most sense. When did we ever have a knight themed death battle? Oh yeah...but it doesn't count. Numbah 19: Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) vs Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) ::::::: Connections: Teenage assassins who were forced to kill at an early age, both have a Yin-Yang contrast in personality and appearance outside of battle, but ruthless killers in battle, both their trump card is speed, which is a result of their hard childhood, allowing themself to transend their human limits to speed-blitz their opponent, and both seem to have an ENORMOUS apetite despite their appearance, and both would kill to get it So we have bounty hunters in Death Battle but it's time for something new, when will we have an assassin battle? And I do not mean like Ezio or something like that, we are talking about the most strongest assassins in their universe. Meet Akame, the red eyes (the translation of the name 'Akame'). A girl who may look pretty but will give you an ugly look if you choose the wrong path. You'll beg to be killed instantly once you taste her poison. But is their any anime character than can stand up to her and rival her assassin skills? Well look no further to the electromancer himself Killua. Like his name, Killua, he maybe a child but underestimating him is no right thing to do. Heck, he is considered capable of becoming the greatest assassin in the world in his verse. Originally I wanted Yuriocho vs Akame but then this match-up came and I'm totally wanting this now! Numbah 18: Mewtwo (Pokemon) vs Blackwargreymon (Digimon Adventure 02) :::::::: Connections: Two artifical monsters who are failed clones of the original and questioned why they were created in the first place. Both started out as villains but then the series and became anti-heroes. ''' Now with ANOTHER long overdue nintendo CHARACTER like Mewtwo, their has been a civil war of the match-ups. Silver and Blackwargreymon. Although I think Silver is a good and fairer opponent and wouldn't mind seeing it happenening, I think Blackwargreymon fits the chose. We have got Pokemon vs Digimon (Charizard vs Greymon), I know that Ben said that Shadow makes a better opponent for Mewtwo, but lets be honest, we rather see Wario fight Shadow if he returns from the dead. Why I want this one? Because I think it kinda fits the theme of the match, I mean like they are meant to fight (to me). Hell, this is actaully gonna be the first Pokemon vs Digimon where Mewtwo can evolve without any assitance while Blackwargreymon doesn't have one! Hell, if Mewtwo fought Silver, I wouldn't mind! I mean like we have either Brago from Zatch Bell and Beelzemon from Digimon Tamers! Oh wait...I think I might unleash another future match-up war...sh*t... Numbah 17: Noel Vermilion (Blazblue) vs Aigis (Persona 3) :::::::: '''Connections: Artificially created by humanity to be a powerful weapons but through progress, they develope emotions abd feelings and also will protect the person they care about. I can imagine one user who wnated this match-up so badly that I can see in the future that if it's happening, I can hear him 70000000000000000 lightyears saying "F*CK YEAH!". I mean like, you can guess that user and it'snot like the word 'user' is in blue and give you the link isn't it? But enough blebbering about, this is the match-up of Blazblue I like the most (Well it would be first if Jin vs Ky wasn't invented). And well, you all heard the news, the master unit. Numbah 16: Isaac (Golden Sun) vs Ness (Earthbound) :::::::: Connections: Two JRPG protagonist who gained their magic from their fathers, both then start a jounrey throughout the game and stop all evil invading the world with their team. Considered the fact that Death Battle is lacking JRPG characters, it's time to place JRPG against each other with some magic and alchemy. Previosely I want Ness vs Razputin but the I realize that Ness kinda flick his middle finger at the Phyconauts verse. Why I want this now you may ask? Because:# #More love for Golden Sun (my 3rd favourite JRPG). #It's magic on magic. #It'll be funny on how they'll start a fight or something. #The only fair see Ness vs Shulk AND the one that makes freakin' sense! Overall, I could actaully see both of them using their SSF2 sprites...if SSF2 is finished and Isaac gets his sprites. Numbah 15: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale) vs Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) :::::::: Connections: Legendary demom protagonist with magical powers with powerful magic in the past but then left their old reputation behind. Also they journey through the fantasy world they live to search for the people that they knew in the past. They lead a team of people with magical abilities and both of them have pyrokenetic abilities and a dragon-based title and can achieve powerful forms through intense emotions. Well then, so far Saber vs Erza isn't the only Fairy Tale match-up I want! This is one Fairy Tale Match-up I want! I mean...it's the guy who proves that pink can be manly vs a bada** who can wield a broken-in-half sword normally! I can imagine this is somehow in 3D (dunno about Meliodas's 3d model) but I think it'll take place either in an aboanded castle or even a deserted wasteland or even inside a volcano! And seeing that theirs gonna be a new Seven Deadly Sins Anime, I can see this commentating. Oh and they better include this soundtrack! Numbah 14 Numbah 13 Numbah 12 Numbah 11 Numbah 10 Numbah 9 Numbah 8 Numbah 7 Numbah 6 Numbah 5 Numbah 4 Numbah 3 Numbah 2 H Numbah 1 Who wins? Bowser or Ganondorf Bowser Ganondorf Draw I dunno Which should be my next countdown? Top 10 worst CFC fights Top 10 least favourite Death Battle Ideas Which Death Battle Episode is gonna be next? Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter Lucario vs Renamon Dio vs Alucard AVGN vs Nostalgia Critic Hulk vs Doomsday Category:Blog posts